


Absorbing the Love

by HauntRavensong



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alive Hayley Marshall, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Gen, Magic, Oblivious, Protective Elijah Mikaelson, Sassy, Siphoners (Vampire Diaries)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntRavensong/pseuds/HauntRavensong
Summary: Marcel has taken you in an attempt to figure out how a human burned down a warehouse with magic. His first mistake was taking you, who happens to be great friends with the Mikaelsons.And also happens to be the crush of one Elijah Mikaelson.
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson & You, Elijah Mikaelson/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Absorbing the Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maddi3225](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddi3225/gifts).



> I made an attempt of sass but idk how I did. 😅
> 
> And also, Hayley just knows 😏 I do hope everyone that reads enjoys it, and stay safe!

If anyone told you that you'd be cuffed to a chair in the middle of a large abandoned church that needed an exterminator, you'd laugh at them and then get a drink. Unfortunately for you, you're doing just that right now along with being guarded by vampires you know work for Marcel.

Next time you see that bastard anywhere, you're gonna clock him good. You have no clue as to why he has you of all people, but knowing him, you'll find out soon enough.

The main thing that concerned you if the Mikaelsons realized that you're missing is the magic you feel. It was as if this place is rigged with magic traps, and while you're absorbing it now, it was going too slow for the norm that you absorb magic.

"Glad to see you're finally awake, sweetheart." Speaking of the Devil. He walked out of the shadows behind you to be in your field of vision. "I thought the boys got too rough with you, but you're a tough woman."

You glare at Marcel with enough force that would shatter diamonds, if that was a power. "Get outta my face, bitch."

Marcel feigned hurt and put a hand over his heart with a mocking smile, "Wow, such fire. It's a real shame that the Mikaelsons don't put it to good use. Like when you burned down my supply warehouse with magic." You tensed as he continued speaking. 

"Which is odd though, because as far as I and other witches know, you're completely human."

"I don't know what you're talking about." You stated in defiance. If word got out about what you actually are, you're in even more danger than ever, and the last thing you wanted was to put your friends through that. They've been too good for you.

The vampire was about to say something else, however he was cut off as the doors just burst open and a blur rushed past the two of you. The wind of the blur caused you to close your eyes. Then the soft thuds registered in your ears, making you look up to be met with the hardened gaze of Elijah, who is holding a heart of one of Marcel's minions.

"Well, well, well," Marcel chimed in slight surprise. "Good to see you too, Elijah."

The elder Mikaelson unceremoniously let the heart fall from his hand, his gaze never leaving Marcel.

"Elijah!" You called out, "This place-!"

Your warning came too late as explosions rocked the foundation of the church in an odd blue arcane fire. It was consuming the wood at a much faster rate than regular fire, and that caused both vampires to move. 

Marcel left and purposely caused the wooden beams to fall behind him, while Elijah moved to you and broke the cuff that kept you to the chair. Knowing that Marcel sealed the front, he ran to the back and broke a window to get out.

Once far enough away, he set you on the ground and began to look you over for injuries with worried and scared eyes. You seem fine, but your skin is hot.

"Are you okay?" He asked finally. "No broken bones?"

You smiled and chuckled, "I'm fine, Elijah. Thanks for coming to my rescue, but I don't know how to feel about being the damsel."

He sighed in relief and shook his head at your comment. Of course you'd joke about something like this, but he'll let it slide this time. 

"You're feeling a little hot though." He told you. "You might've absorbed that arcane fire. Is it harming you?"

As you were about to answer, a shout of both your names could be heard. It was Hayley, and she was looking just as worried as Elijah. "When we heard that Marcel came by and had you, we tried to track you. Glad to see you're okay though."

"I got Elijah to thank for that." You said happily and gave him a friendly hug before getting up to give Hayley one. Because of that, you fail to see the very deep blush dusting the vampire's cheeks, earning an amused huff from the werewolf.

He glared at her but it disappeared when you looked back to him. "If Marcel kidnaps me again, I'm gonna send his bitchy ass into the core of the Earth."

They both laughed before leading you away from the burning church. The flames of it now are orange and yellows of the sun, so that was a relief whenever firefighters came to stop it from spreading. Not that it would since it was far off from any trees or buildings that were still in use.

Hayley had brought her car so that everyone could relax on the way back to the mansion. You walked a little ahead of them, but she stopped Elijah and gave him a pointed look. "When are you going to tell her?"

"I haven't a clue of what you mean." He tried to walk past her, but she just caught his arm again.

"If you think I don't smell what she does to you, or see how you blush or stare at her, then you're an idiot." Her eyes softened when he looked away and let go of his arm. "You may have all the time in the world, but she doesn't. And soon it might be too late."

Hayley walked ahead so she could unlock the car before you could bust a window, leaving him to consider her words for a moment. To him it was obvious that you maybe aren't interested back, but... how could he know if he doesn't try?

Right now though, he just wants to relax. And plot for Marcel to die for even touching you, but he also knows that if you aren't part of that plan, it will be _his_ ass on the line.

He prays to whatever might be listening that you return his feelings.

Later that night, you're sitting alone on your bed looking out at the stars in all of their lonely beauty in the clear sky. It was nice to just stare out and be lost in thought, especially after today.

A knock at your door with a soft call of your name startled you. It was Elijah at your door and that got a smile on your lips.

He was fidgeting with his sleeves when you opened the door but his startled eyes became soft instantly, "I... I was wondering if you have a moment?"

"I always have time for you," You say easily and let him in. "Are you okay?"

"Yes and no." He sighed and sat on your bed. It was obvious that something was bothering him so you said nothing and let him continue. "Today I... I was terrified. For you. About them finding out what you are..."

Now it was your turn to blush a little. Elijah has always been the sweetest out of the Mikaelson boys, and which you had a crush on but don't let anyone know because it's dangerous. It's also because of this that you told him about what you can do and why you were uncomfortable around witches.

"I was scared of losing you today." He admitted with an audible gulp. "You're my friend and I don't want anything to happen to you."

Aaaaaand there's the kick to the gut.

That stung a bit, but why would a vampire be interested you?

Just as you were about to cut him off, he stood up and hugged you with a near crushing strength. "I... I love you, so much."

"I love you too." You replied, thinking he meant as a friend. "You're the best friend I could ever ask for." You say more for your benefit, but it just felt like a crushing weight on your heart, but better to convince yourself now instead of being hurt later.

He let go and looked you in the eye, "But I love you as more than a friend." When your eyes widened, he let go and made his way to the door. "I see that you aren-"

You tackle hugged him from behind with enough force to make him grunt. Then you explained to him, "I like you as more than a friend too. I... I just didn't think you'd want..."

Almost in another blur, he turned around and enveloped you in his arms again. This time you could feel a smile on his lips when he kissed your temple. "I thought you wouldn't want me either. We've both been silly about this, haven't we?"

"Yes, you both were." Hayley's voice made you both look up to see her smiling from your door. She then turned and shouted, "Klaus! You owe me some money for that bet!"

......ok, time to add Klaus and Hayley to your list of asses to kick.


End file.
